A Life to Live
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: After a year of their friend Isabel's disappearance four friends get back together and that's when they start to get messages from I. I knows everything about the girls past and present. It can't be-can it? Story is now cancelled
1. Prologue

**A Life to Live**

_This is a new story that I am doing that revolves around my OC character from What Now and Dream Castle Hannah, Camille, Jo and Stephanie. What happens when their friend Isabel is murdered at a sleepover? They all go through different things to face. With Hannah trying to get Kendall's attention, starting to be a bad girl or rebellious stage and her parents having financial problems, Camille trying to get a role for a show while trying to be calm collected and cool at the same time, Jo who is trying to deal with Logan while dealing with her popularity and fame she gets while Stephanie feels to be an outsider, quiet and tries to make herself seem more pretty since her friend Isabel was so pretty that she wants to be just as pretty as her and perfect. They were separated for a year with each of them doing separate things. A year later it brings the four friends back together in the Palm Woods to deal with her death. That's when they end up getting a message from I. Based upon the show Pretty Little Liars. This is a different timeline then the other stories. _

**Prologue **

Camille, Hannah, Isabel, Jo and Stephanie were in Isabel's apartment together having a sleepover together. It was like they were a little clique together. They have been really good friends ever since Hannah came to the Palm Woods. It was really interesting as they were such great friends that they can share anything.

At the moment they were in Isabel's room in her apartment smiling and laughing at things they were saying. Isabel could not believe the great friends that she even has. Her long yellow blonde hair was touching the ground at the moment as she was sitting there.

"Do you think that Logan is ever going to get the courage and ask me out at all?" asked Jo looking at Isabel

"I know he is if he doesn't he's an idiot." told Isabel

"He won't be an idiot he just needs to ask me out. We have had our affections for each other for a long time. I know he likes me he just won't admit it." told Jo

"Look Jo we all know you have liked him since he was the first one to serenade you while you were on the balcony. Hell even I knew since the beginning that you like him." told Stephanie

Jo looked down with her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail at the moment and kind of to the side and in front of her body. She was poking at the ice cream tub in her hands. She eats ice cream when she's depressed about something. It was Logan who mostly makes her feel depressed about herself. She then grabbed a spoonful of ice cream putting it in her mouth continuing to eat it.

Camille on the other hand was being quiet at the moment when it's very unlike her since she's such a drama queen, the method actress of Palm Woods and pretty loud all at the same time. Most of the time they think of her being a drama queen and wishes she wasn't so crazy all the time.

Stephanie knew her friends mean well with their actions but sometime she knows that she has problems with herself. She thinks herself as ugly and not pretty at all. She looked at herself as they were still on the floor and in conversation with each other about Jo's problems with Logan.

"Jo don't worry he has to like you." said Hannah

"I don't know he doesn't pay enough attention to me to know if he likes me or not." admitted Jo

"It's getting late you guys we need to go to bed." told Isabel

"Alright." said Camille

"I will get the lights." exclaimed Stephanie getting up going over to the door turning the lights off

Stephanie then went over and crawled into her sleeping bag as she saw her friends in their sleeping bags while Isabel was on her bed. Stephanie then closed her eyes falling right into a drift-less sleep.

Throughout the night no one made a single noise as they were asleep together in the room. The noises that were going on when they tossed or turned in their sleep, they also heard a little bit of each other's breathing since it was a bit loud and low grunts coming from Hannah.

Finally in the morning they all woke up sitting up straight in their sleeping bags. They all looked at each other as they saw Isabel's bed not vacated. They were wondering where she was as they threw their sleeping bags open going out of the room to the family room and kitchen.

The only thing they found there was Isabel's parents and about six police officers there. They were wondering what was going on at the moment.

"Mr. Kolles what's going on?" asked Hannah

"Alright we've got everything we need for now. I'm sorry about your daughter Isabel." said a police officer whose badge said Officer Niles

"Mr. Kolles." said Camille

"Isabel is gone girls. We went in the room at around one in the morning half an hour after you guys fell asleep and saw Isabel's bed empty. Her window was opened and the curtains were blowing. I think it's best you guys get your things and leave." told Mr. Kolles

"Okay. Let's go girls." responded Jo

The girls went in Isabel's room together grabbing their bags that they brought filling them up. They rolled their sleeping bags up and suspending them or put them in bags. They looked at each other grabbing whatever was there's not saying anything. They then left the apartment waving to each other going to their apartments to their families.

**Alright this is just the prologue everything starts to happen next chapter where they all come back together from not seeing each other for a year. In the prologue they are only sixteen and they will be seventeen throughout the story. If people don't know yet Jo will be almost like the Aria of the story but a bit different, Stephanie will almost be like the Hanna of the story but a bit different also, Camille will be the Spencer of the story but almost different and then Hannah will practically be the Emily of the story minus the lesbian thing and a few other things. **


	2. A Year Later: Camille and Hannah

**A Life to Live**

_This is my story based upon the show pretty little liars some stuff is similar but I add in a tone of my own stuff to this tory. A Big Time Rush in a Pretty Little Liars type universe that bases around Camille, Hannah, Jo and Stephanie. The four main girls you will find the boys in the story in quite a few chapters just not all of them. On to this chapter that is a year after the incident happpened. _

**A Year Later **

Camille-

Camille entered the Palm Woods herself after being gone for almost a year since her dad dragged her back to Connecticut. He dragged her there a week after the departure of her friend Isabel. They decided to take a break from the acting job just for a while then come back. She stood in the lobby wondering where the guys of Big Time Rush were.

Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan were a few of her friends who were boys and were very great people to hang out with. She never understood the helmet that Carlos wears at all. James was the pretty boy who can be a bit of a narcissist to her. Kendall was like the leader of the pack. Then there was Logan who was the smart one.

Camille saw her dad get them signed back in and get their room 4J back that they live in. She stood there still looking for her guy friends then finally saw them running over.

"Hey guys." said Camille so excited and full of energy

"Camille, where did you go? You left like a year ago and we didn't see you since? What happened?" asked Kendall

"Dad, he decided it was best to go back to Connecticut and take a break from the acting job. But I'm going back now." told Camille

"Great." muttered all four boys at the same time

They know her being a method actress queen since when they first came to the Palm Woods and met her. It was really quiet with her gone for them and now she's back and it's going to be noisy and crazy again. They sometimes think that she's insane. Kendall was the first one to point it out.

Camille stood there knowing that things were going to be great now that she was back at the Palm Woods. It was going to be interesting to see how things have changed at the place and with the people. They were also going to see a changed Camille.

Camille smiled standing there with the new changes with her. Her brown hair was a bit darker than it used to be, it was longer and now it was straight. She couldn't believe that they did not notice her new look. They normally notice a lot of stuff but they didn't notice how she looked different.

She turned around from the guys sitting there and started on heading over to the lobby of the Palm Woods. She was slow pacing the place a bit devastated that things were not going as planned. As she got to the door, conjoining the pool area and the lobby her cell phone rang. She grabbed it seeing a test message there.

_Don't worry guys normally don't notice change in appearance don't be devastated_-**I**

"Isabel." muttered Camille seeing the text when it said I it was the only person that she knew at the moment whose name starts with an I

Camille stood there pretty shocked at the text on her cell phone at the moment. It was weird because Isabel went missing a year ago. She remembers the day pretty well still. She continued to stand there with her cell phone out looking at it.

"Camille come on." said her father Mr. Roberts

Camille went over to her father grabbing her backpack and also her suitcase going into the elevator going up to the room they have been in for a long time. Once inside Camille put her things down in her room again standing then grabbed her cell phone out again looking at the text.

It was too weird that text was sent by someone who she thinks is her friend who went missing a year ago. But it was impossible yet it was concerning her for some odd reason that she didn't know why.

Hannah-

Hannah was walking over at a beach at the edge of the California border with her gold-brown hair going everywhere. The wind was pretty high that day and also a good misty warm yet cool at the same time.

She was wearing a spunky red skirt at the moment that has ruffles and frills on it. She was wearing a black shirt with stars all over it with a black leather jacket over it. Then she has tall black high heels on also.

She looked off to the side at the water thinking how things have changed for her over the last year. She was now in a rebellious stage or you can say that she was also a bit of a bad girl.

When she heard that her dad was starting to have problems at work that it was possible that he could get laid off. She couldn't believe it because at the moment her mom does not have a job so her family has money problems going on at the moment.

Hannah could not believe it at all that things have changed and that she needs to handle it. Her parents told her that she should get some friends and hang out with them to get her mind off of it all. She tried but it did not work at all ever since her friends disappearance.

Hannah stayed in California at the Palm Woods with only Stephanie who also stayed there. She remembers hearing that Camille left but she didn't find out where she went because they lost contact with each other. She also heard that Jo was doing her show New Town High so she left the Palm Woods and ended up moving to a different hotel or to a real house.

Hannah kept on walking not knowing what to do at all. It was kind of weird for her because walking on the beach was the only thing she could think of doing for the day.

"Hannah." said a voice nearly screaming

Hannah turned around swishing her gold brown hair. She saw her father over at the edge of the beach not wanting to go on the sand. It would wreck his good work shoes.

"Come on we need to get back to the Palm Woods." told her father Mr. Joyce

"Coming dad." responded Hannah

Hannah went over to her father at the car. She went to the other side and went inside the car with her dad. She sat there looking down at the new change and how hard things are getting for her. She wasn't sure if her dad can maintain his job which has gotten her wondering.

She wonders if she should get a job herself because she wasn't sure if being an actress was good for her lately. She knows the reason she came out to California and to the Palm Woods was so she could become an actress. She has not landed a big role yet since when she first came out.

"I know we are going through financial problems Hannah but you I'm trying really hard to keep my job." told her father Mr. Joyce

"And with mom looking for a job." muttered Hannah

"Things will be fine." said Mr. Joyce

"I hope so." responded Hannah

She put her arm to the window of the car bending it placing her hand to her head. She looked off to the side sighing. She couldn't believe it at all as she looked at the trees the car passed.

"Hannah please don't be depressed." said Mr. Joyce

"It's not that dad." replied Hannah

"It's Isabel isn't it?" responded Mr. Joyce

"She was my friend dad." exclaimed Hannah looking at her father

"I know that Hannah. Alright we're back at the Palm Woods." said Mr. Joyce

They stopped in the Palm Woods and Hannah entered the hotel itself now in the lobby. She stood there herself looking all around. Five seconds later her cell phone ended up ringing indicating a text message.

_Don't worry father's know best he's just looking out for you_-**I **

"I . . ." whispered Hannah looked at her cell phone "Isabel."

Hannah suspected that was her friend Isabel who sent the text to her but how was that possible. Isabel was missing but she knows that she is back. Hannah smiled not knowing what to expect but also thought the text was confusing her. Hannah continued to stand there with people looking at her. She put her cell phone to her chest screen right there away from the people

She then put her phone away in her leather jacket pocket. She placed her hand in there as well. She looked up and saw a face that she recognized very well from a while ago.

"Camille." said Hannah going over

Camille and Hannah-

"Camille." said Hannah going over

Camille turned around seeing her old friend Hannah wondering what happened to her. She saw the red and black clothes that she was wearing at the moment. Camille stood there seeing her as she came over.

"Hey Camille." replied Hannah stopping in front of her friend "What are you doing here I heard that you left?"

"I'm back it was only for a year." told Camille

"Where were you?" asked Hannah

"I went back to Connecticut to my hometown for a year to take a break from the acting for a while. It was my dad's idea so I had to go." exclaimed Camille

"Wow so there must have been a big change for you to go back for a year and now come back here at the Palm Woods." responded Hannah

"Yeah it was but I totally get it. I went to school there again for a while before I packed and came here. It was great to see my old friends again after so long." said Camille

"You seemed to have changed." Hannah pointed out

"Yeah I'm trying not to be so crazy. I'm trying to be more, mellow, calm and collected from what I used to be." informed Camille

"Well it's great to see you again Camille." alleged Hannah

"You to." said Camille

The two former friends stood there together not believing that they were seeing each other again. The last time they saw each other was the day after their friends' departure. They were now silent as they stood there looking around the Palm Woods.

Camille definitely noticed that change in Hannah like her style in clothing with the bad girl look, with the leather and also the color combination.

Hannah on the other hand noticed the change also in her appearance. She noticed the hair was darker, longer and now that it was straight. Hannah couldn't believe the physical change in appearance in her old friend.

It was weird seeing each other again after all that time away from each other. More like a bit uncomfortable for them because they weren't used to seeing each other or even talking to each other since they lost contact.

"Have you seen the guys of Big Time Rush yet?" asked Hannah

"Yeah a little bit ago they were at the pool now they are gone. They are now at Rocque Records I think recording. Either that or they are doing harmonies or dancing today I don't know but somewhere along those lines." told Camille looking at her former friend "Do you still have feelings for Kendall?"

"Well obviously I see them every day because I still live here at the Palm Woods with my dad and my mom is going to come out here in six weeks." told Hannah

"I see." responded Camille

"Well it was nice seeing you again Camille I got to go." responded Hannah

Hannah ended up leaving her old friend in the lobby going over to the elevator with it opening up. She went inside to go up a few floors to get to the landing floor where her apartment is.


	3. A Year Later: Jo and Stephanie

**A Life to Live**

**A Year Later **

Jo-

At the moment Jo was on set of her show New Town High doing a new season of the show. She was sitting down with her script out looking at it for a new and different episode. She kept smiling as she sat there reading it liking what she was even reading at the moment.

Jo has tried to get the incident of her best friend Isabel out of her head ever since it happened. So she never really thinks about it very often but sometimes she does think about her wondering what really happened to her. She also wonders where she can be at the moment.

Jo remembers when she moved out of the Palm Woods herself with her father. Her mother came out from North Carolina with her younger brother Philip. They both came out so they thought it would be best to get a house in the Los Angeles area. She moved in the house with her dad six weeks after the vanishing of her friend Isabel.

Jo continued to sit there as her co-star Jett Stetson was standing. She knows of his cocky attitude and that he wants to date her. She has tried informing him that she is not interested because she has been interested in someone else for the last year and a half. Jett ended up coming over to her.

"Hey Jo you ready for our scene?" asked Jett

"Uh . . . don't be too close to me Jett. Please out of my space." Jo sat there saying to him "Just back off of me."

"Come on Jo we're perfect for each other." told Jett

"No we're not we aren't even compatible." scoffed Jo getting up from the chair

"Why don't you give me a chance?" responded Jett still not getting the picture

Jo groaned turning around putting the script down to her side looking at him with a horrid face. She can't believe that he doesn't get it that she does not like him or that she won't go out with him. He doesn't even notice that he's a conceited jerk. He is more conceited that James is from Big Time Rush. She can't even stand him even though he keeps going after her.

"Okay get this straight I won't ever go out with you because one you're a conceited jerk, two you're too cocky and three I'm just interested in you because I like someone else Jett." told Jo standing there looking at him moving her script as she pointed at him when she counted her three obvious reasons "Also they pushed the scene out of the script you probably didn't notice because you didn't read the script yet."

"Oh okay." said Jett looking at the girl that he likes

"Anyway we're done for today on set." muttered Jo

She turned around going over to the end of the set going outside of the studios where she works. She opened the doors as she saw her dad come in his car to get her. She opened the car door going in the car sitting down and putting the seatbelt on her. She then looked at her dad indicating that she was ready to go back home.

Mr. Taylor smiled as he revved the car then he went out of the studios lot going to the streets. He was driving all the way through the busy streets waiting for some of the people to go. Once he looked at his daughter seeing that she was annoyed. He suspected it had to be one of her co-cast members that she works with.

Finally they got to the house that they now live in Los Angeles. Jo opened the car door then went out slamming the door shut. She then went in the house going up to her room going on her bed. She sat there a bit annoyed now because of Jett.

She then heard her phone ring it indicated that she got a text because her text message ringtone is different than the one that indicates a call. She grabbed her cell phone opening up the text.

_Jett just doesn't understand does he. Yet you still have a thing for Logan even though you haven't seen him in almost a year_-**I**

Jo was confused how did, she get this text because there was no number on it indicating who it was from. How did the person know about Jett liking her and him trying to go after? How did the person know she still has feelings for Logan even though it's been a long time since she has seen him? Who was this I who sent the text. That past was super confusing who was, I anyway.

Jo sighed flopping down on her bed going back on top of it laying down looking up at the ceiling. She has been having an interesting and hard life nowadays because of her acting on the show New Town High. She recently got done filming a movie over in Santa Monica which took about eight months to film then once she was done she went back to acting on the next season of her show New Town High.

Stephanie-

At the moment Stephanie was in the Palm Woods Park walking all by herself with black sunglasses on over her eyes while carrying four shopping bags. She was just on a small shopping spree. Her long brown hair was bouncing as she kept on walking.

She was wearing a gold half sleeve top at the moment that was reflecting against the sun. The long dark pants were slimming and perfect now with her new look. She was wearing a white cover up sweater over the top that she is wearing with two bracelets that are gold and blue.

Her hair is more of chestnut brown-medium ash brown hair color. She ended up adding a milk chocolate brown for highlights. Her hair is now three inches longer so now her hair just almost reaches her waist but not quite.

Over the course of the year Stephanie became a bit more, quiet and off to the side. But she became even more pretty than before by what she thinks and what other people in the Palm Woods also think. So she has have had quite a bit of change since . . . she honestly couldn't think of it. It was too hard for her anyway.

She ended up going to a bench that was in the park sitting on it then crossed her legs with one on top of the other. She just sat there looking at the scenery all around her. It was so beautiful and graceful at the same time. She didn't know what to do while she sat there.

Things were so different for her now since she went her separate way from her friends. She was friends with a girl named Tori for a year now. Tori tried to look just as pretty and beautiful and tried to take top spot in the Palm Woods against Stephanie but things didn't go well with that. Stephanie ended up getting the role.

Stephanie knew that the sunglasses weren't going to do too well because people are going to recognize her. But it's the best she can do but she can't hide the fact that she's super pretty now.

She sighed as she saw Carlos and James come over and sit beside her on both sides. The two of them seemed to be attracted to her a whole lot because of her beauty and how attractive she can be.

"Hey Stephanie." said James

"How are you today?" asked Carlos

"Fine Carlos thanks for asking." responded Stephanie so sweetly and kindly accepting his question

"So what are you doing anyway?" wondered James not noticing the bags

"I went shopping isn't it obvious but I'm done now. I'm just relaxing at the moment." told Stephanie sitting there

"Is every moment with you a shining golden moment?" said James hitting on her

"Why are you even hitting on me James? Don't even try to pull a fast one and ask me out because I'm just going to say no. I may be pretty and sweet but I'm not gullible." exclaimed Stephanie pointing at him

"Sorry at least I tried." muttered James getting up from the bench

"What is up with your friend James anyway?" asked Stephanie to Carlos

"He's a narcissist." answered Carlos knowing the word

"I noticed anything else that you know." said Stephanie

"No you would need to talk to Logan on that one sorry." replied Carlos

"Well I tried." muttered Stephanie looking down to the grass

Stephanie was kind of glad that James was gone now. She can't stand him for some odd reason normally she likes everyone because of her being so nice, an outsider sometimes, sweet and easy going. She was the most known and popular person to go to in the hotel itself. Every guy wants to go out with her with what she knows.

She hears every guy in the Palm Woods talking about her. How she is so pretty, beautiful, nice and that she cares about others. They even say that they want to go out with her because of her looking so great. She can't believe they even say it but she likes the attention.

Carlos looked at Stephanie with an interesting look on his face. He knows that something either wrong or she was thinking of something at the moment. He doesn't know which one though.

"Well if you want to say or tell me anything I'm here." said Carlos telling her touching her real quickly

Stephanie smiled as Carlos ended up leaving the bench then the park itself going over to the hotel with his friends. She looked at him as he ended up going inside then she looked down at herself with her hands touching.

She then heard her cell phone the grabbed it out of her pant pockets opening it up. She then went into it seeing it was a text message bringing it up so she can see it.

_He's cute you should ask him out well actually he's way out your league isn't he too bad_-**I **

I who is I wondered Stephanie inside her head. It was weird that she got a weird text message claiming to be from someone with the name I. It was the most, weird and creepy thing she has seen or even heard of.

She sat there starting to think who I could even be. She knows it was highly unusual for someone to even get. She knows that no one else would get a text message like this. She looked up putting her cell phone away.

Jo-

Jo was still in her room at the moment on her bed laying down now on her side looking at the wall. She was too caught up in strangeness at the moment. She wants to know who I is.

I knew about her still liking Logan. He was someone from Big Time Rush who is so hot and someone she likes because of him being smart. She likes how he can be indecisive also it's the one thing that makes him, him. Jo couldn't but smile when she thought of him.

She hasn't seen him ever since the day of Isabel's disappearance or departure some people say. People are still trying to figure out what really happened to her because it's in the Los Angeles newspaper still. It's an unsolved case at the moment.

Just then there was a knock on her door and all of a sudden her younger brother Philip stood there with the door opened. He looked at his older teenaged sister.

"Jo are you okay?" asked Philip

"Yeah why?" responded Jo

"Dad sent me here to ask you because he's worried about you." told Philip

"He doesn't need to worry about me and anyway I'm going." told Jo grabbed her a thin coat "Bye."

She ended up leaving the house and started walking all by herself hugging her body as she kept on walking. The weather was a bit cold at the moment other than that it felt just fine. She looked up with her natural curls going down to the sides of her body.

She was silent at the moment not wanting to even say anything at all. It was weird for her to be out alone, all by herself. Normally she is with someone when she is out.

As she was walking she ended up bumping into a few people with them not noticing her at all. She seemed to be kind of invisible at the moment. But it was normal for now until her show goes back on. She then ended up bumping into someone else going down to the ground with her hands breaking her fall practically kneeling down. She got up with no problem as the person she bumped into got up turning around.

"Logan." said Jo standing there

"Jo hey long time no see." replied Logan standing there with his hands in his pockets

"Yeah that's what you get when you move out of the Palm Woods and not see anyone for a long time. I mean . . ." muttered Jo looking down

"I get it." responded Logan

She looked up seeing him as she smiled as he responded to her smile with a smile himself. He was glad to see her again after so long. It was crazy because it really was hard to see her leave the Palm Woods when he remembers feeling something for her the day she left.

Jo continued to stand there with her thin coat on looking at her old friend of hers from a long time ago. She did not know what to do at all or not know what to say to him.

Logan put his hand out to her as she smiled putting her hand out to his taking it. The two of them ended up walking together hand in hand for a while. Jo ended up stopping in an alleyway with Logan with her. She wanted to check it out for her show. She thought it was good since they were going to do a bit of filming off set.

She then turned around as Logan pulled her into him as the two of them started kissing. He placed his hands on her waist as she put her hands up to his elbows putting her hands there. They definitely felt the intimacy going on between the two of them. They continued on in their make out session as Logan also ended up kissing her neck.

Jo stood there up against the wall with Logan in front of her. She was so glad to see him again after so long. This was one thing she did not expect to happen at all but it was happening.


	4. The Mystery Begins

**A Life to Live**

**The Mystery Begins **

Hannah-

The next day came and Hannah was out in the kitchen area in her apartment slash hotel room that she lives in with her father. She has a bowl out with cereal inside it as she continued on eating out of it. She was going to be going down to the main floor to where the Palm Woods School is.

Her father came out from the master bedroom in the hotel room or apartment. He saw his daughter sitting down on the table eating cereal at the moment. He smiled as he went over pouring out some of the cereal for himself.

"How are you Hannah?" asked Mr. Joyce

"Fine dad." said Hannah sitting there by her father "I've got to go anyway school's starting."

"Alright see you in a little bit." said Mr. Joyce

Hannah got up grabbing her school bag then went over to the elevator then entered it. As she entered she saw Kendall come over to get in the elevator assuming because they were going to be late. Hannah looked down smiling to herself as Kendall went beside her.

Kendall looked at Hannah as she stood there. Kendall smiled to himself as he looked at her. He was wondering what was up with her lately because she was acting a bit weird at the moment.

Hannah was now looking forward as the elevator opened up and they stepped out going over to the school room. Hannah looked at her watch seeing that they have four minutes till school starts for them. She stayed out of the room as Kendall went in.

Hannah set her head on the wall looking in through the door at Kendall smiling to herself. She really likes him a whole lot. She knows their relationship is more complicated than she knows.

She even remembers when Logan and Camille were once together but it honestly did not last. Logan just wasn't interested in her. They were only together for like six weeks for one thing. It just didn't go anywhere from what Hannah remembers. She even remembers when he got interested in Jo by how he looked at her. Camille was a bit devastated by it but came to the terms and accepted the fact that fate had other plans.

Hannah wonders if that's what it would be like between her and Kendall if they got together. She really likes him but he doesn't like her that what makes her like him so much for some reason.

"Thinking about Kendall." said Camille coming over

Hannah snapped out of her trance and looked at Camille as she stood there in front of her. Hannah moved her bag while standing there because it slid a little bit on her.

"Don't worry I won't tell him." told Camille

Hannah and Camille-

"Come on school is going to start." said Hannah going in the room "I can't believe that you're even back."

"Yeah well you should have known that I was going to be gone just for a while and not forever." told Camille "I'm not crazy."

Hannah and Camille ended up going over to two chairs and ended up sitting down as a few people looked around at them. They heard the last sentence that Camille said. They were also surprised to see her again after her yearlong departure. She sat there putting her backpack down on the floor. She was going to have everything at the ready.

Carlos, James and Logan all entered the classroom together seeing Camille waving to her. They were kind of glad to even have her back. Right behind them Stephanie entered the room.

"Is that Stephanie?" asked Camille

"Yeah she got hair extensions, highlighted her hair, new clothes, new make-up and a ton of new jewelry." said Hannah sitting there

"What happened to her?" wondered Camille

"Look Camille we didn't just fall out of touch with you we fell out of touch all together, all four of us. Me and Stephanie don't talk anymore. Jo left the Palm Woods and lives in a house now with both her parents and her younger brother Philip. She got a tutor." exclaimed Hannah sitting there

"Jo got a tutor?" responded Camille

"Yeah so she can deal with her now popular show New Town High." muttered Hannah sitting there

She ended up writing something on the paper in front of her. It was her schedule that she has. It was for her to practice lines and for an auditioning process to get a role herself.

Camille looked at Hannah as she was writing down her schedule for the day not believing her at all. Mr. Locke ended up coming in the room seeing Camille sitting there.

"Alright class." said Mr. Locke standing there

"That's Mr. Locke . . ." started Hannah sitting there "He started here after you left the Palm Woods."

"I see." said Camille

Camille looked off to the side at Stephanie who was with a girl named Tori who she remembered. She could not believe the change in Tori from so long ago to now. It was a major change.

She remembers Tori with dorky brown wire rimmed glasses, frizzy unkempt hair that was also red, terrible rotten teeth, pimples and zits on her face like everywhere and bushy eyebrows. She was really short also standing at four feet ten inches.

Now Tori was about five feet six inches tall herself. Her hair is long, silky and also blonde. The blonde color was actually a white blonde color now that goes six inches past her shoulders. Her acne cleared up amazingly as well with the glasses now gone, the teeth were now perfect and straight then the eyebrows were plucked and waxed. She looked so different.

"What happened to Tori?" asked Camille

"She changed so much over a year and got a big growth spurt. She and Stephanie are now friends with each other. I don't get it to tell you the truth." said Hannah

"Makes two of us." responded Camille

Camille looked down at her paper that she has out with a pencil as she started to take notes as Mr. Locke kept talking and put things up on the board. He was teaching them Math first.

"What's with Logan he seems out of it?" asked Camille

"I don't know he's been looking like that since last night. He's really distracted for some odd reason." told Hannah

They were looking at Logan who was taking notes but was also looking to the side at time to time. He was really out of it for some odd reason. It was due to last night with Jo with the whole thing that happened in the alleyway. He still couldn't believe that happened to him.

Hannah pursed her lips together then looked down to her paper in front of her as she kept on taking notes. She couldn't believe what was with Logan at the moment but she decided to put it all away.

Stephanie-

A few hours later Stephanie was going down to the lobby holding a towel in her arms as she was wearing her swimsuit under a very cute blue see-through dress and short heels. She went down going through the doors to the pool finding a chair.

She sat down putting the towel down. She put her sunglasses on looking up to the sky. She was so happy to have a great friend like Tori. But she remembers seeing Logan look a bit weird.

Stephanie couldn't believe she lives in the Palm Woods which was the home of the future famous. She has done a low budget horror movie before and she did a thirty minute documentary also. She likes being behind the scenes the most but doesn't mind being in front of the camera.

She stayed there as she saw Hannah come in the pool area with Camille going over to a table. They both sat down talking with each other. Stephanie couldn't believe that Camille was back from wherever she was.

Stephanie then stopped looking at them and looked up at the sky again continuing what she was even doing. Tori came over to a long chair that was next to the one Stephanie was on.

"Hey Stephanie, what's up?" said Tori

"Nothing." muttered Stephanie sitting there

"It's about Camille being back isn't it." told Tori looking at her best friend "Just forget about it."

"Yeah maybe I should." said Stephanie

She looked down not sure if Tori was right that she should just forget about her old best friend. She just couldn't believe how things were now at the moment with Camille being back.

Stephanie remembers when they expanded the Palm Woods a little bit and it got bigger. They created another level on top of what it was already. They also created another wing to the place. It was created a few years ago when Isabel was here.

This place has amazing memories for Stephanie that she doesn't want to forget them at all. They did involve her old friends but they were really good memories and there was one bad memory when they found out about Isabel's disappearance.

Stephanie just sat there not knowing if she should continue to be there at the pool. It just didn't feel right anymore to her. It just was to weird because of her friend Tori being there and her two old friends also being there. She grabbed her towel and everything that she brought.

"Where are you going?" asked Tori

"To my apartment bye Tori." said Stephanie wanting to snap at her but didn't

Stephanie went into the lobby then to the elevator going in it then went in going up to her level and then to her apartment that she is staying at in the Palm Woods with her father. She just stood there knowing that things were going to be just fine.

Camille and Hannah-

"Yesterday I got this weird text." told Camille

"Was it by someone with the name of I?" asked Hannah

"Yeah how did you know?" responded Camille

"Because I got one also." told Hannah

"But what does it mean." said Camille sitting there

"I'm not sure." muttered Hannah

"It can't be her can it?" said Camille

"We are glad to have you back." told Hannah

Camille sat there with Hannah knowing that this was really weird for her because things were really weird for them.

"I should go." said Hannah getting up

Hannah ended up leaving the pool area herself going inside the lobby then went over to her room on the top level. As she stood in the hall she saw a young girl in the hall that she didn't know at all. She was over at a door that was only two rooms down from hers.

Hannah ended up walking over to the young girl to introduce herself so she could have some friends. She stood there with her golden brown hair going down past her shoulders.

"Hey you new here?" asked Hannah

"Yeah I'm Lynn O'Conner." said Lynn putting her hand out

"Hannah Joyce." told Hannah introducing herself "So what are you out here for?"

"I'm hoping to get in the music business I got discovered by this man who really wants me to come out and be another one of his projects." said Lynn

Lynn has dark brown almost deep chocolate colored hair. She has almond shaped eyes and has prominent lids. Her eye color is amber. There was no pimple or acne in sight on her face.

"My friend used to live here." told Hannah

"Really what happened to her?" asked Lynn

"I don't know she went missing a year ago." said Hannah

"I'm so sorry about that. How have you coped with it?" wondered Lynn

"Okay I try to tell myself not to think about her because if I do then all these memories will just flood back. She was my best friend along with three others to whom I never really spoke to." exclaimed Hannah

"I'm so sorry about your friend Hannah." said Lynn standing there

"Thanks." muttered Hannah "I should go."

"Bye Hannah nice to meet you." replied Lynn

Hannah ended up leaving Lynn going over to her apartment-hotel room in the Palm Woods which was two rooms away. She knows that things will be just fine because she has a great friend that she met.


	5. It's Not Over Vol 1

**A Life to Live**

_Sorry about my long update on this story but not just this one. I have three other stories going on and I just updated one a few days ago but my other two stories will be updated by next week that I know for sure. I'm sorry about that long wait for everything. It's just school started just last week and now I have homework, quizes, tests, I have to read a book for English and I'm reading two side books along with that, I'm busy and I'm trying to have a life. The story Trail of Clues will be updated on Monday, Tuesday at the latest I already did the chapter and then The Secret Affair that one will probably be updated next week possibly by Thursday or Friday but Monday at the latest in like 10 days. I'm very sorry about the not updating it's just I've been busy. Now onto a new chapter of A Life to Live. _

**It's Not Over Vol. 1**

Camille-

Camille was in her apartment at the moment in the family/living room with her laptop out. She was on it at the moment on Microsoft Word writing at the moment of what has transpired over the year and what she is doing right now that things are. She could not believe what was going on with her at the moment as she sat there.

Her father ended up coming to her side with an iced coffee for her. She took it with a smile as her father ended up sitting on the couch himself. Camille looked at her father with interest.

"Did I do the right thing to bring you back Camille?" asked Mr. Roberts sitting there "You aren't making any friends."

"I love this place dad. We've been here for a long time then we left going back home and now we're back. I'm glad we are I can see my friends again." told Camille sitting there putting her laptop aside

"I guess so." said Mr. Roberts

"Dad I had no problems going back to Connecticut for a year it's just it was hard not to see my friends or not talk to them. Nothing is ever going to change the bond that we have. I'm even trying my hardest not to go crazy and always do my method acting stuff." replied Camille

"I guess so and I'm glad. You've been a total nut job ever since we first came out here always trying to go out for a role." smiled Mr. Roberts

"I'm glad that you're always so positive dad." said Camille

She took a drink of her iced coffee in her hands. She then looked up at her dad knowing that this was great that they were having a talk together. It's been a while since they have properly talked with each other. It was really great to talk to him after so long of saying small words with him.

"Dad was there another reason why we left California to go back home?" asked Camille looking up at him swishing her hair

"Yeah it was to help you out with the disappearance of your friend Isabel. I know you were great friends with her for a long time." answered Mr. Roberts

"You don't need to protect me dad I'm a teenager almost an adult." told Camille

"You're always going to need me to protect you no matter how old you are, remember that Camille." said Mr. Roberts

Camille nodded understanding her father of what he said to her. She continued to sit there as her father got up going to his room. She continued to sit there by herself like what she was doing earlier. She did not grab her computer she just let it sit where it was untouched.

She sat there thinking of the events; that has happened to her ever since she came back. She met Hannah again seeing that she was a bit different with a bit of a rebellious stage, seeing the guys of Big Time Rush again, seeing the change of her friend Stephanie and seeing the teacher Mr. Locke. She was wondering why there was so much change. She did kind of miss her old teacher Ms. Collins but she knew that she was gone and was teaching somewhere else.

Camille couldn't believe what has happened so far in the last twenty hours since she came back. Things were not as she expected but it was fine. She looked down at her iced coffee in her hands putting it down on the small table.

That's when she heard police cars from out of her window and an ambulance. She got up and off the couch going over to the window seeing an ambulance come over to the Palm Woods. She took off at a run going out of the apartment wondering what was going on.

Camille ended up going past the elevator straight to the stairs going down them all the way to the bottom of them. She opened the door of the stair room going in the lobby. She was running in the lobby catching a lot of attention from the people.

Kendall and James were confused of why Camille was running, panting and where she was going. They got up from where they were sitting as Carlos and Logan came out of the pool area seeing Camille running.

"What's going on?" said Carlos

"Come on." ordered Kendall

The four of them followed Camille out of the Palm Woods as others also went out. Camille stopped at the sidewalk over at the Palm Woods Park seeing police cars everywhere.

Camille, Hannah and Stephanie-

Hannah and Stephanie came out of the Palm Woods going over to the park seeing Camille there. They saw the police there wondering what was even going on at the moment. Stephanie stood there as Hannah saw her new friend Lynn coming out.

"Hannah." said Lynn

"Lynn." replied Hannah going over

"I called the police." Lynn blurted out

"What? What's going on?" wondered Hannah

"I found your friend." told Lynn

"Really is she in there? I knew she was back." asked Hannah going in

"Hannah I'm so sorry. I found Isabel's body." Lynn whimpered looking at her friend

Hannah stood there hearing that Lynn found her body, Isabel's body after a year. She could feel tears in her eyes as she turned around to see Camille and Stephanie stand there. They heard what Lynn said not believing it at all.

Their friend was now dead and it was really hard to believe. At the moment Hannah felt both sad and scared at the same time. She couldn't believe this at all because she remembers getting a text message from someone that goes by the name of I. She remembers thinking that it was her friend Isabel but now she is gone so she is now wondering who it even is. She is wondering who I is.

It was crazy for them now because they saw two men come out holding a stretcher that has Isabel's body on it and it was also covered up. Hannah stepped down seeing it not believing it now. The other two also saw the stretcher.

Jo-

Jo was in her car at the moment driving it as she was trying to pass the Palm Woods but saw police cars there, an ambulance, a red van and a ton of people in the way. She stopped the car seeing Hannah and Stephanie there. She got out of it moving her head.

She looked behind her and saw Camille here. She couldn't believe that Camille was back from Connecticut. She started walking over and turned her head around to see a stretcher go in the red van that was there. She then went beside Camille.

"We're never going to talk about-" started Jo

"The Stella thing we made a promise not to say anything." said Hannah coming over

"We're friends now and forever." replied Camille

"This is tragic." said Hannah

"It's not over . . ." told Jo from beside them "Not yet."

"Not until I find out what really happened." said Camille

"That makes two of us." said Hannah

"Three." replied Jo

"Four." Stephanie stepped in

Jo stood there holding her black purse in her hands which were starting to slip because they were starting to feel like butter. She knows that this really was not over because this was going to haunt her to Isabel's grave. It was really hard to believe that they found Isabel but she was found dead.

Jo just wanted to cry but she wanted to be strong. It was so hard to not cry in front of her friends. She was always the strong one of the four of them, five if it included Isabel.

"I can't believe this. She's dead." muttered Jo

"After being missing for one year." said Stephanie

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later Jo was <strong>got in the house where she found her parents there in the family room standing and waiting for her to come home. Jo knew that they must have heard the news of Isabel. She went over to them as they engulfed her in a hug knowing that their daughter's best friend was now dead. Jo stood there as her parents were hugging her.

She saw her brother Philip come down seeing his sister crying and in pain for losing a friend. He knew that it was hard for her because Isabel was a really good friend to her.

Jo then went back going upstairs going into her bedroom in the house closing the door. She went to her bed going on top of it lying down grabbing the blanket and clutched it as she started on crying. It was so hard for her to lose a friend that she was close to one that she knew since she was five years old. Isabel was also from North Carolina just like her. So she knew Isabel the longest of the four of them.

Jo really could not believe that this happened to her best friend, yet it did happen. She now wishes she knew what really happened to her when she went missing a year ago. How could this happen to Isabel? She had her whole future planned for her and now she has no future. It's all gone for her.

Camille-

Camille entered her apartment 4J where she found her father sitting on the couch watching the news. He saw what happened outside of the Palm Woods and that they found Isabel's body dead. He saw his daughter in grieve at the moment as she sat down next to him.

Camille set her head on her father's shoulder so sad, crying and in major pain for her friend. She normally does this when she acts but she isn't acting this time it was real. She couldn't believe that all of this happened.

"I know how you feel Camille." said her father Mr. Roberts in a small voice "I felt this way when my dad died."

"She was my friend dad." replied Camille "No one understands, not even Alexa."

"Funny you should mention you're sister." muttered Mr. Roberts

"Dad?" said Camille getting up

"Your sister Alexa and your mom are coming out to California. Alexa's boyfriend Max is also coming out." told Mr. Roberts sitting there "They told me this morning."

"And you didn't tell me till now." responded Camille almost getting outraged

"I'm sorry I thought it be best to tell you but then I found out about Isabel it was going to be hard to tell you." said Mr. Roberts

Camille sat there beside her father not believing that her mother and her older sister were coming out. Sometimes it was hard for her to get along with her sister but she was going to have to cope with it.

She got up going over to her room shutting the door behind her as she went on her bed hugging her pillow close to her. She knows it's going to be hard to get back from all of this and deal with it. She then leaned back on her bed closing her eyes.


	6. The Burial of Isabel Kolles

**A Life to Live**

**The Burial of Isabel Kolles **

"The discovery of the body changed this community and today hundreds of mourners are here to say goodbye to Isabel Kolles." said a news reporter

All sorts of people were there at the church where the ceremony of the girl who went missing was being held. The one; where they were about to go and depart her into the ground of her burial. People were there dressed in all black ready to go in.

Hannah and her dad went over and they ended up seeing Camille there with her father and also her older sister Alexa and her mother. They were not there in California since they just came that day.

Hannah and Camille ended up hugging each other as they were there and Camille's parents hugged Hannah's father. It was really hard on all of them since it was their daughters who knew Isabel so well.

Jo-

She stood there in the church by herself over at a window that has lots of colors that made it so beautiful. It was still hard for her even though it had only been like two days.

"You okay?" asked Logan coming over

"Not really she was my best friend. The best I friend that I had since I was five years old." told Jo standing there

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know her as well as you did but I did know her. Friends come in and out of your life but once they die they're gone. It's hard to hold yourself together as they get mourned. It must be hard for you." said Logan

"You don't know how hard it is." said Jo with tears in her eyes

"Everything will be just fine Jo. You have other friends there for you and you also have me. No matter where they are they will always help you out." told Logan

"Has anyone ever told you that you're smart and so kind?" asked Jo

"Never like that. People have said it to me but in separate questions." responded Logan

Jo went over to Logan hugging him as he stood there. She buried her head in his chest still crying with the tears in her eyes of the pain of losing a friend. She stayed there as Logan set his chin on the top of her head and put his hand through her hair.

Jo's hair was curled and it was getting messed up while she was Logan's arms. She didn't care she just needed someone to cry on. Logan has always been there for her so he was perfect to cry on.

She looked up at him with the tears in her eyes as he stood there putting his hand to her ear. He leaned down to her placing his lips gently against hers as they stood there. She responded to the kiss ever so tenderly so glad that he was there for her.

"I will see you around the Palm Woods now a lot. My tutor is now in jail herself for shooting someone so I'm going back to the Palm Woods School. Possibly move back there but I'm not sure yet." told Jo

"I'm glad to see you again." whispered Logan

Jo ended up leaving Logan there for a moment going in the church as he went in also going to a spot where the other guys of Big Time Rush are. Jo walked there in the church. She saw a few people over in the middle aisle.

"Mrs. Kolles." said Jo

"Jo so glad you came." said Mrs. Kolles as she gave Jo a hug "I asked the other girls to sit in front it's what Isabel would have wanted."

"Of course." replied Jo

She went down the aisle seeing the coffin there as well of a picture of her friend Isabel. The picture of when she lived in North Carolina in her garden wearing her favourite silver top and her curled platinum blonde hair going to the side. A hand came out to hers as she looked to the side to see Stephanie grab her hand. Jo sat down next to her friend as they all moved to the side a little bit.

"Poor Is." said Hannah

"I can't believe what a scene this even is." said Stephanie

"Isabel would have loved this." replied Jo

"The difference between life and death." muttered Camille

Jo's phone then ended up going off with her receiving a text message on her cell phone. She went over to grab her phone opening it up to see what it even was.

"Anybody we know?" asked Stephanie

"No it's just my mother sending me a text." told Jo looking up at her friends "I'm not the only one who got a message from I."

"Oh my god it's Stella." said Camille turning around to see a girl come down who has black hair wearing sunglasses

The other three ended up turning around and saw her there as well. They were all wondering what she even was doing here. Someone helped her into the seating area so she could sit down herself. They turned around wondering what was going on as Mr. and Mrs. Kolles came over. Her sister Carissa was there also who sat down beside her father.

"Did you notice Stella Nathan is here? I didn't know she and Is were friends." said Mrs. Kolles

"They weren't." told Camille

Just then the preacher came in to preach the body going into the middle of the room in the front. He stood there.

"A path that starts and a path that stops." started the preacher

Camille, Hannah, Jo and Stephanie-

The four of them came out of the church together so sad of the departure of their friend. It was hard for them to lose a friend of theirs that they knew so well. They kept on walking.

"Camille, Hannah, Josephine and Stephanie." said a male voice

"Do we know you?" asked Camille

"I'm detective Worner. I understand you were all good friends with the victim." replied Dt. Worner

"Yeah we were." said Jo

"I'm going to have to talk to all of you." told Dt. Worner

"Yeah we talked to the police when Isabel went missing." told Camille seeing the card the detective gave her

"And I tend to go everyone of your statements this is no longer a missing persons investigation . . . it's a murder." told Dt. Worner looking at the four of them "And I tend to figure out what happened that summer."

The four of them couldn't believe this at all as he turned around to go back where he was. They all stood there in disbelief of what just happened. They all stood there looking all around the lot.

"Do you think that he knows about-" started Jo

"No how could he." said Stephanie

They all turned around to look at each other wondering what was up with the detective. That's when their phones went off one by one receiving a text message they all grabbed them.

"Oh my god." said Stephanie

"Stay where you are Bitches . . ." started Hannah

"Because I know everything." finished the others

* * *

><p><strong>The girls were all at the memorial sight <strong>surrounding the casket/coffin that Isabel was in. It was hard to believe that she was about to get buried into the ground and she won't be a part of their lives anymore.

They all stood there with Isabel's family there from both sides, other friends and the girl's parents and families. The other part was private for the people to go to. Only the people who knew her were allowed to go.

"So sad to see her leave." said Stephanie

"She always had a smile on her face." told Camille

"I will miss her." muttered Jo

"We all will." said Hannah

They were all looking at the coffin which was covered so they didn't see her body. It was so sad for them because they knew her so well. But all things come to an end at some point.

The guys of Big Time Rush were there because they definitely knew her well enough to get invited to the burial. They all stood by each other looking at the coffin as well. Logan was the one who knew her the best because he always talked to her.

"Looking at Logan are you?" said Stephanie

"He is hot Jo I see why you like him." said Hannah

"Oh shush you like Kendall." Jo snapped

"True." muttered Hannah

Jo got back at her friend because she said that Logan was hot pointing it out at Jo. She doesn't want to tell them that she even hooked up with him. They hooked up a few days ago.

Logan looked at Jo himself seeing her in her black dress. He thought she looked amazing in it with the v neck and the ruffles at the shoulders. He really likes the opening at the left side of the dress revealing a little bit more of her leg. He finds himself really interested in her.

"I think someone has the hots for Jo." said Carlos

"Obviously." replied James

"She's just someone who understands me." told Logan

The others were, back there knowing that things were going to change for them now. They were under suspicion so it was hard to believe. Just because they are pretty, were friends with Isabel and have something to hide. It makes them under suspicion for their friend's death. They really want to avenge her death as much as they can now.

"Why did this have to happen?" said Stephanie

"She was such a great girl even though she liked to get a bit feisty with us. She ruled us with an iron fist." replied Hannah

"She's the one friend I've had for the longest time." told Jo

"And now it's all gone because of her, who would have thought?" exclaimed Camille

"We're definitely going to miss her." whispered Stephanie

"Bye Isabel." said Jo

They ended up seeing the coffin go into the ground leveling it down that is the last goodbye for them. They now kind of feel really bad and know how to relate to the Rascal Flatts song Here Comes Goodbye in a way. They knows that Goodbye's aren't always final but when it comes to someone who dies it is final. Their friend Isabel was the best friend they will ever have that won't ever be replaced.


	7. Messages from the Past

**A Life to Live**

_Well here is the next chapter for this story I'm only posting this because well I lost my sweatshirt and it's very special to me and this happened at school so now I'm holding a grudge. So now I'm going to the school and well I'm claiming theft on it. I need something that can help me out here with my little problem. So now onto the story and the next chapter of my story A Life to Live. _

**Messages from the Past **

Hannah-

Hannah was walking in Palm Woods Park by herself when she saw Kendall by himself on a park bench. She ended up walking over to him then she sat down right by his side. She looked at him.

"How are you?" asked Hannah

"I'm fine I'm just thinking about how bad things are for you and your friends with Isabel now dead." told Kendall looking at her "It must be hard."

"It is but I'm dealing with it." said Hannah with her curls bouncing as she sat there remembering the text message from I "I hope things will be fine for me."

Hannah looked at Kendall wondering if he even likes her at all because she likes him. They have known each other for a long time now. It's really hard to tell if he likes her or not. There's so much to him that Hannah doesn't even know quite yet.

Hannah sat there by him knowing that things were interesting at the moment as she was there with him. She really likes him a whole lot wondering what would happen if they did get together. But she knows that things were interesting at the moment.

"Why won't things be fine with you Hannah?" asked Kendall

"Nothing it's nothing Kendall. You won't understand at all." told Hannah

Kendall was thinking that she was hiding something from him but he doesn't know what it even is. He was just hoping that things are going to be just fine for him.

Hannah then heard a beep and she put her hand in her bag. She took out her cell phone seeing a message there from I. She could not believe it at all that there was a message now. She groaned opening it up to see what it says.

_Loser loser on the wall why won't Hannah tell Kendall all_-**I**

Hannah gaped at the message not believing it at all. It was so stupid and there was a reason why she wasn't telling Kendall what was going on or more like everything. It's just not worth it to tell him that she likes him and the messages from I. It was just too much to say anything about or to even bring up in a single conversation.

But there was one thing that was confusing her because the saying that I texted her was something her friend Isabel said a few years back. She sat there exasperated at it more than anything. Her friend was now gone yet this person I was messing up her life. She put her hands up to her face rubbing it and then put one hand in her hair bringing it all back and held her hair like that for about a minute.

"You okay Hannah?" asked Kendall

"No my best friend is dead and I don't think I'm ever going to get peace from her grave. How did you deal with it when your dad died?" asked Hannah

"I didn't I see your point. It's hard to let go of someone you knew for a long time and you try to find your peace or to find out what happened. I get it but don't beat yourself because your friend is now gone. You have your friends go to them talk see how they are." said Kendall

"It isn't like that Kendall." muttered Hannah then looked at him "We stopped talking a year ago and now we're all back together because of her death. We want closer."

"I see you want to know what really happened." said Kendall

"Yeah how am I supposed to get that when I don't know what exactly happened her." responded Hannah depressed and exhausted

"Hannah I get it she's been missing and now dead possibly murdered. Everyone wants to know what happened to her." told Kendall

"Yeah I guess." replied Hannah

She continued to sit there kind of relieved that part of what's inside her is now out. She looked at Kendall glad to have him as a friend but she is hoping that they can get out of the friendship stage. She likes him a whole lot ever since she first met him a few years back. She just doesn't know what's going on with their relationship at the moment.

Everything was going to change for her now with her friend gone, with I now here, her relationship with Kendall, her friends all back and her sister is going to be coming. It was just so much that has changed her life in an instant. It was one thing she never expected to happen to her.

Camille and Jo-

Both Camille and Jo were together in Camille's hotel room 4J in her room in the apartment/hotel room. It was pretty good in size because the color made it look a bit bigger than it really is. Camille was on her bed while Jo was on the ground sitting with her purse by her side.

Things have gotten well how do you say it abrasive for them with I now going after them. They looked at the ground and also at the bed. Things have gotten interesting for them lately of everything that has happened.

"It's hard isn't it with Isabel now gone." said Camille

"Yeah it is." said Jo

"You knew her best because she was from North Carolina as well." told Camille

"Yeah but she ruled over me with an iron fist and kind of took control. What was I supposed to do? Tackle her, punch her no way." replied Jo

"She was a great friend Jo honestly but I don't know about this. We all want more, closer on her death. We are all wondering who this I is now. I know you want to know who I is." explained Camille

"What do you say about me coming back to the Palm Woods School?" asked Jo

"I think it would be great but why would you come here you have a tutor now." said Camille

"Not anymore she killed someone. So my parents are thinking of bringing me back to the Palm Woods School but they want my green card first." said Jo

"Go, come." Camille urged her friend

Jo sat there on the ground looking at her purse. She then got up from the ground leaving her purse there then walked around the room. She saw a picture of her, Camille, Hannah, Stephanie and Isabel from about a year and a half ago. Jo took the picture taking a look at it.

They all looked so happy together the five friends. Now it's the five friends minus one because one died. She couldn't believe how things have changed drastically over the disappearance. She was still getting over it. She put the picture back in its place still standing there.

"I heard the Palm Woods School is expanding because so many people have dreams of being famous." said Jo still standing there then turned around facing her friend "I can't believe their actually going to expand it."

"I know." said Camille putting her feet at the end of the bed to hang down from it "It's going to get relocated."

"Where?" asked Jo

"I don't know." muttered Camille

"So what do you think of me coming really back to the Palm Woods School?" said Jo

"I think its great Jo but are you still going to live where you are now?" wondered Camille

"Yeah I think so." said Jo

"How is your brother Philip?" asked Camille sitting there

"He's good where's your sister Alexa?" asked Jo

"Probably frolicking with her boyfriend-fiancé whatever you call him." said Camille putting her hand up and moved it like she was swatting someone "I haven't met him quite yet but I'm going to later today."

"I see." said Jo

Camille sat there smiling at her best friend knowing that things were going to be interesting for her. She just hopes that things were going to be fine when she meets Max. She has taken a few of her sisters boyfriends already in the past and doesn't want that to happen again. So she was getting a bit worried here with him coming. She sighed slumping her shoulders down at the moment.

"Camille do not hit on your sisters fiancé please. Remember what happened last time he came to you." said Jo

"I won't." Camille surrendered putting her hands up

"Good." replied Jo looking all around the area that held the picture. She saw a few other pictures as well. "But don't you find it weird how after so long they found Isabel's body?"

"I do but the thing is Jo we shouldn't talk about it." replied Camille

"You're right." responded Jo standing there

"I know I am." smiled Camille

"I should go nice talking to you." replied Jo

"Alright." said Camille

Jo looked at her friend then she opened her friend bedroom door going out to the hotel room's family room. She looked all around for a moment sighing knowing that she needs to go home. She walked through the hotel room/apartment room going over to the front door. She opened it about to go in the hall when she heard her cell phone go off. She got it out to take a look to see another message there.

Jo-

_Ding dong Isabel's dead but I can get into Jo's head, no matter what!_-**I **

Jo looked at the message gulping seeing I sent her another message this time saying that she can get into her head. She was wondering what that even meant at all. But she knows that this was super crazy that I was doing this to her now. She was wondering what this, I have planned for her.

She closed the door behind her still looking at her cell phone. She then put her thumb to the pad to get out of message mode going back to her cell phone home page. She then put her cell phone away but noticed that she forgot her purse inside Camille's apartment/hotel room. She groaned what now for her really? Why do things like this have to happen to her?

Jo turned around back to the hotel room door and knocked on it four times waiting for Camille to come to answer it or even Mr. Roberts. But the thing was no one answered it. She stood there knocking on it again but this time seven times. She looked at the door but still no answer. She was wondering what was going on.

She then put her hand on the handle bringing it down then opened the door going in. She looked all around the place seeing it deserted in the family room then going over to Camille's bedroom door. She sighed turning the knob then entered herself but saw the room deserted.

She saw her purse and she went over kneeling down grabbing it. That's when she noticed a piece of paper on the ground. She went over to grab it picking it up. She opened it up revealing it to be a message for Camille.

_Camille maybe it's time to tell Kendall the truth about his cell phone_ **I**

Jo looked at it not believing it at all because she heard about an incident with Kendall's cell phone but she never knew what happened to it. She was wondering if Camille was even involved in it. She stood there as she looked up seeing the window treatments flow with the wind. She saw the Camille snuck out of her apartment/hotel room to go talk to Kendall. Jo was really impressed that Camille did that.

But she doesn't understand it at all. Was she really going to Kendall to talk to him? That is what worries Jo. She continued to stand there knowing that game and mystery is only beginning with this I person. It was not over, not by a long shot. It was only beginning and not with just her but with her friends Camille, Hannah and Stephanie. She knew this was going to get deadly and also very dirty no matter what.

Jo was worried now because she was in danger and her life was now on the line. She moved her purse up a little bit still standing there wondering what was going to happen next.


	8. Truth Revealed

**A Life to Live**

**Truth Revealed **

Camille-

Camille was running with her purse through her arm going over to Kendall because she texted him to meet her in Palm Woods Park. He responded saying he will be there in five minutes. She kept her pounding heart to a minimum to at least no to high and not too low. She wants to make sure she was under severe control. All she knows right now at the moment is that she needs to tell Kendall the truth about his cell phone. It was going to set her free because he blamed his friend James and also his sister Katie.

Camille stood there waiting for Kendall. She knows that it is time to tell him what happened even though it's going to be really hard. This is something she has kept secret to herself for almost a year and a half now.

"Just scream and then scream again." Camille muttered to herself hoping that plan will work for her

She just stood there as she saw Kendall come over to her walking. She was absolutely worried now and fidgeting of destroying his cell phone. It was going to be hard telling him the truth about it. She stood there looking at him. He then went up to her looking into her eyes wondering what she was going to even say to them. He then came right on up to her.

"So what did you want to tell me." said Kendall coming right to her

"Kendall, James and Katie didn't break your cell phone." said Camille standing there "I did."

"What you did?" responded Kendall

"Yeah I'm sorry." said Camille

"Is there anything else you are hiding from me?" asked Kendall

"No but I can tell you the story of how it happened. It all started a year and a half ago." said Camille

_Flashback-A Year and a Half Ago_

_Camille was in the Palm Woods Hotel herself at the moment roaming the halls by herself. She kept on pacing going over to the stairs and then the end of the halls to the window going back and forth. She was so bored at the moment not knowing what to do to be honest. _

_She then decided to go to the guys hotel/apartment, the guys of Big Time Rush. She ended up stomping knowing she was going to plead her case very well in what she was going to be saying to them. The thing is they haven't been talking to her for almost three weeks now and she doesn't understand why. She wants to know now what is going on. _

_She walked over to the stairs going down a set of stairs because she was above the guy's floor and her floor that she is on. She is in room 4J which is practically next door to the guys. She got to their door standing there and knocked on it. She waited for a minute but there was no answer so she knocked on it again repeatedly. There was still no answer so she got in a ready position. She put her foot out kicking the door down. _

_She then walked in the apartment/hotel room looking all around. She needs to find the guys but she saw that they weren't even there. So she went over to the window to take a look out of it. She saw the guys down at the pool area when it was only like not even ten in the morning. They should be in the hotel room by now because of being done at Rocque Records. _

_She stood there kind of mad at them for not talking to her for three weeks and ignoring her. She looked all around the place then saw a cell phone picking it up taking a look at it seeing that it was Kendall's. She smiled seeing it. She then started walking out of the apartment/hotel room with his cell phone. _

_She started on walking when she heard voices, realizing that it is Kendall's voice along with Logan's. She stood there with his cell phone realizing she was going to get ratted out. She then went over to a closet opening a door going inside it as Kendall and Logan passed it going in the apartment/hotel room 2J. Camille put her head out seeing that they were gone then went over in the hallway going over to the stairwell area. _

_She looked at the phone opening it up taking a look at it as she was breaking it open by part. She then put it on the floor then she stomped on it with the bottom of her foot. She smiled glad that she finally did something because of the guys ignoring her. _

"_This is what you guys get for not talking to me. A broken cell phone, Kendall and blaming it on James and Katie." Camille muttered to herself _

_She then grabbed a piece of paper and started on writing using James's handwriting saying that he and Katie broke his cell phone when he really didn't do it. She loves doing this a whole lot. _

"I'm sorry Kendall." said Camille standing there "That was the old me."

"Oh yeah the old you, really?" replied Kendall

"It was." responded Camille looking at him "I've changed ever since I went back home. I guess I got some homesickness and went a bit crazy. But now things changed, I changed."

_Camille was done with the note and grabbed the contents of the cell phone going over to the door of 2J. She placed it down there and then she knocked real quickly then she left herself going off to the side where she could see everything as Kendall opened the door looking down to the ground. _

"_Oh my god." said Kendall kneeling down grabbing his cell phone and then started on reading the note "Oh I'm going to kill him."_

"_Kendall what's going on?" asked Logan_

"_James and Katie." grumbled Kendall knowing that it was obvious _

_He crumbled up the note throwing it down on the floor as he stomped to the elevator going down. She bit her lip wondering if she ever should have done this but she was really upset and depressed at the guys. She knows that she shouldn't tell; anyone about this at all not even her friends Hannah, Jo and Stephanie. They would be so mad at her at doing this. _

_She looked down to the ground as she saw Logan pick up the piece of paper that has the note reading it. He examined it himself in a state of shock really not believing his friend would actually do that. He then went straight into reality realizing that Kendall was going to go down and give James and Katie a taste of medicine. He needs to stop his friend immediately. _

"Well Logan sure stopped me from pummeling him which is probably a good thing. I told my mom my cell phone is broken and so we went out and bought me a new one and she wasn't very happy." said Kendall

"I am so sorry about that. I was just mad at you guys at not talking to me for three weeks then." replied Camille

"I get it but did you really have to go that far?" asked Kendall

"No I guess not." muttered Camille looking down for a second "You know how I used to be."

"I do." replied Kendall

"Will you forgive me?" Camille wondered looking at him

"I guess I'm going to have to." said Kendall

"Thanks Kendall." responded Camille

"No problem but next time you do something and you tell me. I'm telling on you okay." Kendall pointed at her

"Okay." said Camille slumping her shoulders

She just wishes that, Kendall understands that she isn't like that anymore or the other guys. She's changed ever since she went back home. She put her hands together and over her chest crossed. She sighed as she watched Kendall go behind her and she turned around watching him leave.

Stephanie-

Stephanie was with her friend Tori at the moment over at the Palm Woods. Things haven't been the same for her ever since the police and everyone found her friend Isabel's body and then the memorial happened. She doesn't know what to do now even though she's friends with Tori.

She remembers when she got a message from I thinking that it was from her friend Isabel now she knows it can't be her because she's dead. She is also recollecting herself from seeing her friend Isabel's dead body. She has been thinking that maybe she should call one of her old friends and talk to one of them to see what is going on with them and how they feel about all of this. She's been with Tori way too much sometimes. She needs to get out and be with other people as well.

She looked at Tori for a moment then she looked back straight ahead to the trees ahead of her over at the park. Things were pretty good for her but lately she doesn't know what to even do because well things have been hard, very hard ever since her friend went missing and now she's dead. It's like the only thing she ever thinks about now. It's also not enough well . . . closure. She even started remembering a memory herself of her and Isabel. It was of an incident that Isabel caught her of.

"_Look Stephanie just because I hang out with Camille and Jo a lot doesn't mean that I also hang out with you." said Isabel while she walked in the halls of the Palm Woods _

_Stephanie was off on the side with her medium-toned skin that was a bit lumpy under the chin but her face was smooth because of this new cream that she is using. She's been doing whatever she can to become super pretty and popular at the Palm Woods herself because Isabel is like the it girl, the popular one, the person everyone knows. Stephanie looked at her friend with a few books to her chest covering something up that she is hiding from the others and not only Isabel because she does so much prying into her and her friends life. She does it to the others at the Palm Woods as well. _

"_Did you hear about Stella?" asked Isabel_

"_What about her?" responded Stephanie _

"_That she is going out for a role in Jo's show New Town High." said Isabel_

"_What? Jo would kill her." replied Stephanie_

"_I know its complete shit." said Isabel_

"_I agree but I wouldn't use that word. More like manipulative little bitch." told Stephanie_

"_You're right that's a better word, term and phrase." said Isabel pointing at her friend _

"_Thanks." said Stephanie bumping into something with her books and everything dropping the ground, she groaned going down and started getting her stuff as her friend Isabel went down to help her. Isabel found something down there._

"_What is this?" asked Isabel holding a magazine with a tab sticking out and then opened it up to a certain page "How to become prettier than you already are. Learn to do whatever you can to take care of your skin. Learn to stuff your bra without anyone realizing it. Stephanie?"_

"_Look Isabel this doesn't involve you at all. Just stay out of my life." said Stephanie looking at her friend _

"_Is your bra stuffed now?" wondered Isabel looking down seeing pieces of white sticking out of her bra at the moment_

"_Okay, okay." replied Stephanie_

"_I won't tell anyone about it okay." said Isabel _

_Stephanie looked at her friend not saying anything then continued to stay where she was as she looked down to herself. She saw the Kleenex in her bra at the moment was sticking out. _

"_Just leave it." said Stephanie to her friend wanting to avoid the subject putting her hand putting the Kleenex back in her bra to hide it again "I've got to go okay. There is no problem with this and we're done with this also."_

Stephanie came back from the memory when Isabel found out about her stuffing her bra with Kleenex. She doesn't do it anymore but she regrets doing it in the past.

"Stephanie what's going on with you?" asked Tori

"Nothing." muttered Stephanie keeping quiet about the bra stuffing for now

"You sure?" responded Tori

"Yeah it's nothing you need to know about." said Stephanie

"Okay then." replied Tori

They were down at the pool area and Stephanie was on a long pool chair with sunglasses on looking up at the sun. It's rays have been hitting her skin and her complexion and even her hair making it to appear different. She cares about her looks now than she used to. It's probably because she has changed a lot and matured over the year once she dropped out of contact with the rest of her friends. She has become the new top dog at the Palm Woods or in other words the new it girl.

She sighed then started thinking about when she talked to Carlos. He said that his friend James is a narcissist and she agrees on that. She also knows that James is a huge flirt in a way. She just doesn't get it with him though.

She continued to lie down there doing nothing. She just hopes that things will be fine for her now with everything like Isabel gone but now there is someone out there who knows secrets about not only her but about her other friends. She took her sunglasses off thinking it was time to pay a visit to one of them and to finally talk. She needs some answers. She needs these answers and right now but she doesn't know what to do at all because it was all so weird for her to be there at the moment thinking. She looked at Tori for a quick second then she got up from the chair she was sitting on.

She pool area herself to find someone but there was no one there so she went in the lobby to find one of them out there. But there was no one at all so she went out of the lobby going to the elevator going up. She got up going to Camille's hotel room knocking on it but there was no answer at all. She then decided to go to Hannah's apartment knocking on her hotel room. She couldn't hear anything on the other side so she gave up. She hung her head in despair.

She then got herself cell phone out taking a look at it for a moment and then she started texting someone. She then heard a ping as she got a response back a minute later.

_Hey Stephanie meet me at the old spot in thirty minutes I've got to do something real quick-Jo_

_Alright _Stephanie texted back to her old friend now that she thinks about it Jo is the best person to talk to. She doesn't know why though but it is. She stood there looking at the door. She bit her lip and then went to her place setting down her stuff as she went over to change out of her swimsuit.

She put on dark jeans with a red shirt with a gold waist band and then a Gucci coat over it. It was amazing what her dad was doing to help her out to get these amazing clothes that she even has. She looked down on herself as she bounced her hair and then she left her apartment going to the elevator opening it up and then she went down. She can't wait to finally talk to one of her friends again after so long.


	9. Time for Talking but Time for Terror

**A Life to Live**

_Sorry it's been a while but I've been busy. This is the next chapter. _

**Time for Talking but Time for Terror**

Jo and Stephanie-

Stephanie was walking by herself going to the old spot where she, Jo, Isabel, Hannah and Camille would go. They would go there not every day but about three times a week. It was going to be interesting going there again in a year and not with Isabel because she was always there. She then got to a spot where a marble bench was and she stood there as Jo came over a second later.

"Hey Steph." said Jo

"Jo hey." replied Stephanie standing there

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Jo

"I was wondering about the whole us separating going our own ways." said Stephanie

"I see." responded Jo sitting down

"We fell apart and I was wondering if Isabel ever said anything to you?" asked Stephanie

"Nothing exactly." said Jo

"I know it's hard talking again after so long but I was wondering about what you were doing about school because your tutor is in jail." replied Stephanie

"I see that you heard about that." responded Jo

"Yeah everyone in the Palm Woods heard about it." told Stephanie

"Well what's the real reason you wanted to talk?" asked Jo

"It's this whole thing with everything now happening Isabel dead and now this person I." said Stephanie

"I see the messages that we receive." replied Jo

"Yeah they really are weird aren't they." responded Stephanie

"Agreed like who is I and what do they really want with us." said Jo confused about it

"Yeah." said Stephanie

The two of them couldn't believe it that they were talking again after so long because of the disappearance of Isabel. Once she disappeared they all separated from each other doing their own thing but we're still in the same area somehow. Stephanie looked at her old friend who seems to be coming back as her friend again. It was weird how they were starting to become friends again because of Isabel being dead and now with someone out there called I. They didn't know what to do now.

Stephanie was so flabbergasted at the moment of everything that was going on with her. She never expected this at all but she knows that things for her have never been the same. But she has to live with it now. She just wants to know why it has to be her and her friends to be stuck with something like this.

Jo looked at her friend knowing how she feels with this whole thing that was going on with them now. She is going through it knowing it was weird because there was someone out there who knows her secrets and also about her relationship with Logan. She just wants to know who it is because she doesn't understand I one bit.

"So what do we do?" asked Stephanie

"I honestly don't know Stephanie." replied Jo sitting there on a bench by herself while Stephanie was standing on her feet and pacing "Things have gotten weird for sure but we need to look at the positive."

"Why do you always look at the positive Jo? I mean really." said Stephanie looking at her year-ago friend

"I don't know." replied Jo but as she said that she heard something rustling behind her as she got up standing and looked behind her. "I heard something out there."

"So did I." responded Stephanie confused stepping up "I thought we were alone right here."

"We are." said Jo

That's when their cell phones ended up ringing and they looked at each other reaching for them. They were wondering if that was I texting them and if that was I out there rustling in the trees and everything. They opened their cell phones to see a message right there from the person that they expected it from.

_Terrified yet? _**I**

"Oh god." said Stephanie

"Really?" replied Jo nearly shouting because of the whole I thing

They were wondering why this was even happening and at first they thought it was Isabel. But now it can't be because she is dead and no one can text beyond the grave or under it for that matter. That's why it's so weird and they need to be on their toes as well because they don't know what is even going to happen to them either. They stood there but they know that they were going to have to go back to their homes or hotel rooms.

Jo-

She left Stephanie fifteen minutes ago and she was heading home to go to her parents and her younger brother Philip. But as she was walking she saw Logan walking by himself as well with his arms crossed. Jo went over to him by his side.

"Hey Logan." said Jo

"Jo hey how are you?" asked Logan because he hasn't seen her since the memorial for Isabel because of her living in a house and her show New Town High gets in the way

"Good a bit on edge but good." said Jo walking by his side

"How are you a bit on edge?" wondered Logan

"It's nothing you won't understand." replied Jo

Logan grabbed Jo's hand turning her around and they stopped on the sidewalk. He looked into her soft brown eyes with it glamouring in the moonlight that was there. She knows that things are always weird for her because of her friends and all that but now she and Logan are reconciling their relationship and starting to become a couple. It's what it seems like it anyway but it's hard to tell at the moment.

Jo just looked at Logan standing there but she knows that she needs to get home because her parents are going to kill her. Not literally but she really needs to get home. She looked down for a second then looked back up at Logan.

"I've got to go my parents." said Jo

"I get it." replied Logan

"Sorry." responded Jo leaving him to be

She went off walking by herself again as Logan looked at her. She couldn't believe that he was looking at her walking. She looked down for a second then looked up continuing to go and turned a corner. She then continued on walking and finally got to her house in an amount of five minutes. She entered the front door seeing her parents on a couch watching television. They looked up as she ended going in.

"Jo why are you back so late?" asked her father

"Sorry I ran into an old friend." told Jo

"Understandable." responded her mother

Jo smiled then she went over going up the stairs and as she got up she saw a crack in the door. She saw Philip peeping out looking at her because he's starting to become a bit afraid of her because of her and her friends with the whole Isabel case. He has become a bit aware and avoiding her at all cost. She looked at him and he closed the door on her.

Jo cracked a smile then she went in her room going on her bed thinking and retaliating the whole day that happened. She finally talked to Stephanie after so long and discussed the Isabel, I problem and then I was in the trees behind them and sent them a new text. She then ran into Logan and they had a small chat but it only lasted like five-six minutes in all. Then there was the whole thing with Camille before Stephanie talking to her and the note she found from I.

Jo was wondering what I meant with the whole cell phone because she heard of an incident with Kendall's cell phone. Now somehow Camille is connected to it but Jo did not understand.

Jo went on her laptop going online to check her emails to do a few other things until she went to have fun by being on YouTube and everything. She was glad that she was having some laid, back time after a long day. She totally deserved it more than anything because of what she has to deal with. But she knows that things are going to be getting interesting and really weird. But she needs to be on her toes now.

Things were about to get out of control with lies and a ton of secrets that she has especially that she is hiding from the other three because they have started to reconcile their friendship. Things were now starting to change for the better or worse and Jo doesn't know which one at all. She never expected in ten years something like this would ever happen in her life and her friends as well.

There were just so many thoughts going on through her head at the moment because of I; messing with her like it's I's job or something, just to try to get to her, manipulate her and sell out her secrets if possible. Jo just doesn't understand why I, is even doing this to her and her friends. Now she is the Los Angeles Pretty Little Liar and people were starting to look at her a bit differently because of Isabel.

Jo shut her laptop and then she went over to her bed putting her covers over her body and clutching onto them looking out in the dark night through her window. She could see a reflection of the moon from her mirror.

Stephanie-

Stephanie was still up late at night in her room in her apartment hotel room. She couldn't believe that the person I followed her and Jo while they were talking at their old spot. She was wondering how I knew that she was even there and knew the spot as well. The whole spotlight test was starting to become a bit weird because things were starting to come back to haunt her now for some odd reason. She was wondering how I, really came into play but she has other problems to deal with. She was wondering when I's game started and why it started as well. There were so many questions out there.

Stephanie was thinking so much that night but her thoughts seemed to be getting intercepted. She was wondering why but she just stayed on her bed in the room as she heard rustling coming from somewhere. She got up while wearing her pajamas going over to the window looking out seeing a shadow out there walk on away.

"Who is that?" muttered Stephanie to herself

It was weird because the shadow never left and she looked down there at it and then she decided to go out of her room. She grabbed a tank top and her jean coat putting it on over her sports bra then she went out the door grabbing her apartment/hotel room going in the hallway. She went to the stairs stepping down them one by one going all the way down. She went through the doors of the Palm Woods going over to the park going behind her apartment/hotel room but saw no one there. She was so confused at the moment.

She really was confused as hands went over to her mouth with her screaming in the persons hand muffling. She punched the person in the stomach releasing her and she looked around to see who it was seeing Carlos there on the ground.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry Carlos." said Stephanie going over to him "What are you doing down here?"

"I thought I saw something so I decided to come down and take a look but whoever was here left." told Carlos

He got up looking at Stephanie standing there as they heard rustling behind them as they stood there still confused. The person who was there is still here at the moment looking at them at the moment. It was really terrifying because she didn't know what to do. She and Carlos were really close together as they saw whoever it was billowing on away because of a light. That was then someone came over to them.

"Aah." screamed Stephanie but the light that was there went down seeing Logan there

"What are you guys doing out here so late?" asked Logan with a muffled and tired voice

"We thought we saw something." told Carlos

"Which there was, because the person went on away just as you came." told Stephanie

"It's late you guys you need to go in to bed." responded Logan standing there "We don't want to get caught on out here."

"Wait what are you doing out here?" asked Carlos pointing at his best friend and fellow group member of Big Time Rush

"I was having a cup of tea when I noticed someone out here." told Logan

"Which is probably what we saw." said Carlos

"Probably." replied Logan looking at him

That's when they heard more rustling and now scratching as well. Logan went over to them turning his back the same way as them looking all around wondering what that even was as stick were now breaking starting as well. They were getting a bit freaked out. That's when Stephanie's cell phone rang and she grabbed it looking at them as they were looking at her.

_Scared now? _**I **

"Shit." swore Stephanie looking at the message knowing that was I that she saw and I who was making the noise but she can't tell the other two "We should go in guys."

"She's right." replied Logan

They entered the hotel together going up the stairs together then Stephanie separated from Carlos and Logan as they went over to their apartment/hotel room together to go back to bed. She then went over to hers opening the door entering herself and went in her room taking her coat off and went on her bed falling to sleep.


End file.
